Hidden Magic
by Phoenixwrites101
Summary: Thorin and his Company of Dwarves do not go about finding Erebor in the way you've been told they do, instead, when a fateful attack leaves Thorin hovering close to death, Gandalf must call upon an old friend who isn't what she seems to be. (Rated T just in case) (possible Legolas/oc pairing) (I suck at summaries sorry)
1. Prologue

**Hello weary reader, i hope you will enjoy this story, it is one ive been thinking about for a while and i finally decided to write it out and post it for you!**

**i hope you like this story and that you will review and let me know your thoughts and theories! reviews feed my inner smaug so please, make him fat and happy lol**

**disclaimer, none of this is mine (except my OC) i am mearly playing with this world, nevertheless, enjoy!**

PROLOGUE

Fire, ruin, and chaos. Screams were heard, tears were shed. A husband mourns the loss of his wife in the midst of the fire, ruin, and chaos, until he is struck down by a collapsing house. A child stands in the middle of the street and cries as a cart filled with heavy armor comes charging towards him, but just before the child can be crushed an older man in a cloak rushes to pick up the child and carry him to safety.

That man is Gandalf the Grey, and he has come to this lost city in search of something mysterious, something powerful. As he makes his way through the fire, ruin, and chaos he finds a small wooden hut, untouched by the flames that have overtaken the lost city. Gandalf goes inside to find a young girl curled up on the floor, her hands clasped against her ears, and a silent scream coming from her open mouth. Bending down, Gandalf cradles the girl in his arms, picking her up and carrying her away from the town.

Once they are free of the screams that rip apart the silence of the night, Gandalf sets the girl down. She stands and stares at him, her golden eyes wide with fear.

"Do not be afraid, I will find a place for you." Gandalf tells her. She only nods and gives him a look of determination.

"Somewhere remote and alone," she says, "somewhere I cannot harm anyone."

Gandalf nods and holds out his hand. The girl takes it and Gandalf removes a pendant from his neck, he pricks his finger with it and in that moment Wizard and girl are whisked away.

They reappear in a remote forest. The air is humid and cool, and the grass is soft and warm. Gandalf takes the girl to the small two-story cabin that stands in the middle of a peaceful clearing. He shows her the inside and helps her get settled. When Gandalf leaves he places a spell of protection on the clearing so no one can find it, thus protecting the girl.

He sighs and leaves, this girl could be the answer to an unanswered question, but he would not break his promise to her. Ever 500 years later when he is slightly older and starting to embark upon a journey with a Company of Dwaves to reclaim their homeland. And with them a hobbit, who reminds Gandalf of the girl, hiding where no one would ever find her.

**authors note: once again i hope you take a few seconds of your time to leave a review to let me know what you think! **

**i already have chapter 1 in the makes so it should be out soon!**


	2. Nimue Nova

**hey guys im back! it took me longer than expected but i finally finished it, the first chapter. i hope you enjoy this chapter, and the introduction of my oc.**

**please take a few moments after reading to leave a review *heart emoji* **

CHAPTER ONE

Bilbo marveled at the stories the Company had to tell about Thorin. From what Bilbo could tell, Thorin was a true hero. After a while everyone managed to fall asleep, lulled into serenity by the gentle breeze.

But like all things, the peace ended.

A horrid snarling startled the Company awake. They all took up their arms and prepared for a fight. After an agonizing wait, the wargs with their orc riders burst into the clearing. They slashed, stabbed, and soon the Company was overrun.

Bilbo felt great fear, what was he to do? He could not fight, he was short and light, in fact the only use he had in a fight was as bait. So Bilbo hid, and from his hiding place he watched, he watched Gandalf fight as bravely as the dwarves, he watched the heroism of Thorin as he blocked an attack, saving Kili's life. But heroism was short lived.

Soon the Company was covered in blood, their own on top of orc blood. The orcs had retreated but the Company was not in the clear yet.

"Thorin!" Gandalf gasped. Thorin was on the ground and he had a large gash in his stomach and was bleeding freely.

"I can't heal him!" Oin said in a panic. Gandalf adopted a solemn look.

"Gather close to me." Gandalf said gravely. Bilbo and the dwarves did as they were told and huddled near Gandalf. Gandalf then pulled a necklace from around his neck and held it out before him. The pendant was teardrop shaped, the point was that of a needle, and the whole thing was black. Gandalf then pricked his finger on the point and waited.

-•-

All Bilbo could see was black. Then green. They had somehow teleported to a forest. The trees there were tall, so tall Bilbo had to lean backwards to see the branches. The trees black bark was covered in a think layer of moss. Multiple trees lay on their sides, blast marks made their way through the thick green moss. It was as if a giant had gotten angry and stomped through the forest.

Gandalf, begrudgingly, called out in some language Bilbo had never heard of. After an eternity of silence a figure came out of the shadows. It was a young woman, black curly hair hung loosely around her shoulders and in front of her face. She wore a homemade dress and no shoes. When she got closer Bilbo could see her piercing golden eyes, and the dark purplish blue bags under them.

The woman looked at Thorin then at Gandalf. Her eyebrow was raised, and her posture seemed to speak for itself.

"I need you to heal him." Gandalf pleaded. The woman stared at him. "Nimue, please." Was Gandalf's response. The woman nodded and went to Thorin, who lay unconscious on the forest floor. She removed his shirt, and examined the deep wound.

"Please, he will die," Gandalf said. "We need him."

The woman, Nimue, pressed her fingertips against the wound. Blue energy circled her fingers and slowly entered Thorin's skin. Slowly his wound healed itself. Nimue stood and walked away a few paces before looking pack. Beckoning for the others to follow her, she led them to a small two story cabin. It was surprisingly homey, considering the dark forest that pressed in on all sides. The dwarves (carrying Thorin) and Gandalf went inside.

"Who are you?" Bilbo asked. Nimue simply looked at him. After a few moments Bilbo asked a different question.

"How did you do that? How did you heal him?"

Nimue simply ignored him and went inside, leaving Bilbo alone outside. After a few moments Bilbo followed suit and went inside. The minute he closed the door behind him the sky let loose and a heavy rain started to fall on the forest, washing away all evidence of the dwarves heavy footprints.


	3. You're not my king

**Hey its me your lovely author who likes to procrastinate and multitask at the same time. i wrote a chapter though it is short, but thats my writing style lol. anyways let me know your thoughts/comments/suggestions in the lovely little review box down below!**

Thorin awoke in a small room with a low ceiling and walls that were impossibly straight. There was a small window to his left and a door across from the foot of his bed. Thorin let his eyes explore the room till they were brought back to the foot of his bed, where a woman with long black hair and strangely pale skin was standing. The sudden appearance of this woman nearly gave Thorin a heart attack. If one was to glance at her from a distance, they may mistaken her for a ghost.

"Who are u?" Thorin questioned, his heart still racing.

"You are Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror, you are a king." The strange woman paused. "I have no use for a king," she continued after a time of silence, "nevertheless Gandalf has asked me to heal you, and that I will do. But know this, if you do not do as I say I will strike you down."

"You would speak to a king like this?"

"You are not my king, and even if you were it would not change the way I speak to you." The woman challenged. Thorin furrowed his brow.

"You distain me, why?"

"It does not matter why."

"It matters to me."

The woman looked at him for a moment, then she smiled. "You're different, I'll give you that. Bold? Yes. Probably will die at my hand? I look forward to it. But you've gained my respect. I suggest you try and keep it." Thorin smiled at her.

"What is your name?" Thorin asked.

"Nimue Nova." The woman responded in a bored tone.

"Is there any way I could get something to eat?" Thorin asked. Nimue then waved her hand. Thorin nearly leapt out of his skin when a tray full of food appeared on his bedside table.

"I will leave you to your breakfast. And once your done, don't get up. Walking around will only delay the healing process." Nimue told him. Then she left. Thorin swore she simply vanished into this air, because she never opened the door to leave.

-•-

Azog the Defiler was proud. Pride was his Achilles heel. He was proud of his kill count. Proud of the warg he chose to ride on. Proud of the army that was his to command. And he was proud he had outsmarted the old fool, Gandalf. It only took the Necromancers magic to get them there, but they got there nonetheless.

Azog breathed in the mist of the dark forest he and his army found themselves in. This was, supposedly, where the dwarves were hiding. Why they were hiding here, Azog had no idea, but he had found them, and because of that he was proud.

We wait till dawn, he told them, his army. Then they all settled down to wait. A ring of smoke spiraled from a chimney not too far away.


	4. Time to rest

Thorin awoke to the smell of smoke and the crackling of a flame that lit the edge of his bed. He sprung out of bed, a string of swear words escaping his lips as he collapsed to the floor. His stomach hurt like hell and his legs felt like jelly. A pain entered Thorins mind and he was immobilized. As he lay on the floor he heard pounding steps and watched as the door to his room flung open. Dwalin entered and huffed with frustration as he saw the state Thorin was in.

Dwalin heaved Thorin onto his shoulders and carried him down the stairs and out of the cabin. He then laid Thorin on the grass.

"What happened?" Thorin rasped.

"We don't know. The house just caught on fire." Kili informed him. All of the dwarves plus Gandalf and Bilbo were out of the house and safe. Just then an arrow wizzed past, barely missing Fili's ear.

Azog the defiler had found them, and he wasn't leaving without a fight.

-•-

Nimue Nova found it odd how the dwarves cared so much for each other. How they ran into the burning cabin, risking their lives, just to save their comrades. And for what, so their friends could be killed at a different time?

She grumbled to herself and started using her magic. The dwarves and their tag-a-longs were in no state to defend themselves against Azog and his army.

With a flick of her wrist the dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo, were transported to another forest. She on the other hand was transported elsewhere.

-•-

Gandalf gazed at the forest that had changed before his very eyes. The foggy jungle had turned into shaggy oak trees with sunlight peaking through the leaves, hitting the grassy floor.

"Where has that witch dumped us?" Dwalin asked gruffly. Gandalf shrugged.

"Obviously she has placed us on the path we need to take." Gandalf responded. "And look, she has completely healed your wound, Thorin!"

"And she couldn't have done that in the first place?" Thorin grumbled. Gandalf just shook his head helplessly. Why did Nimue Nova do anything that she did?

"Where is she?" Bilbo asked.

"I suspect she is on her way to find a new place to hide herself away." Gandalf replied.

"She sounds like a bloody coward to me." Dwalin said.

"While that may be true, she does not care for your opinion. Nimue Nova will do what she feels is best for herself. No one can fault her for that." Gandalf said.

"Will we ever see her again?" Bilbo inquired. Gandalf shook his head.

"No, I don't think we will. She has a habit of being there when she's needed, and disappearing when she feels she is no longer required to use the magic she hates." Gandalf told them. "But now, we must continue our journey."

"To reclaim our home." Thorin said.

-•-

Next to a shallow pool in a cave in a mountain, Nimue Nova awoke. Using that amount of magic was taxing, but she supposed it was necessary.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the cave. For now, she would rest. And when she awoke, Nimue guessed that the war would be over and there would be a king to rule Gondor. But until then, she was content to rest. It's not like they would need her in the coming years anyways.

a/n: as some of you may have guessed, this story will skip a large portion of time. but besides the dwarves detour, every adventure they share happens. so yes thorin dies lol. also everything that happens in the lord of the rings trilogy happens except Aragorn never marries Arwen (for multiple reasons, the main one being i dont ship them) so anyways sorry my updates have been so slow.

please review, reviews make me smile :)


End file.
